conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Overview of history of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine
This page shows an overview of pages on the history of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine. An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine is the capital city of the Earldom of Rockall, itself a member of the Seafaring Confederation, and is as of 2015 located entirely within the Rockallic Federal District. Overview Prehistory (9000 BC - 2000 BC) The following pages describe the prehistory of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, in chronological order from 9000 BC till 2000 BC. *River Lewhorn Upper Paleolithic Cultural Region (9000 BC - 3700 BC) *River Lewhorn Earthwork Culture (3700 BC - 3300 BC) *Bronze Age around the River Lewhorn (3300 BC - 2800 BC) *Lewhorn Massacre - massacre that took place around 2940 BC near where currently the neighbourhood of Ábergheoinn is located. *Beginning of the Iron Age around the River Lewhorn (2800 BC - 2000 BC) Era of Clans (2000 BC - 50 AD) The following pages describe the clans that ruled over the area where An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine was to be built. *Muainan Clan (2000 BC - 1850 BC) *Eltavira Clan (1850 BC - 1400 BC) *Taliea Clan (1400 BC - 1350 BC) *War of the Pines - a war between five different clans between 1360 BC and 1350 BC over the rule of the Lewhorn Valley. *Marquonias Clan (1350 BC - 1100 BC) *Lavan Clan (1100 BC - 500 BC) *Cellogun Clan (500 BC - 100 BC) *Banangrein Clan (100 BC - AD 50) Era of Duchies (50 AD - 376) Rulers The following pages describe the houses that ruled over An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine during the Era of Duchies. *House of Banangrein (50 AD - 200) *House of Núrdbéaia (200 - 376) City The following pages describe the state of the city during various rules of different houses. *An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine under Banangreinian Rule *An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine under Núrdbéaian Rule Era of Kingdoms (376 - 1670) Rulers The following pages describe the monarchs that ruled over An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine during the Era of Kingdoms. Of the House of Lewdale: *King Eluti the Killer of Lewdale (376 - 412) *King Eluti II the Thunderer of Lewdale (412 - 455) *Queen Léuta Heartbreaker of Lewdale of Ben Dellion (455 - 517) *King Martui of the Ruby Sword of Lewdale of Ben Dellion (517 - 543) *Queen Déullieth the Bloodthirsty of Lewdale of Ben Dellion-Luívath (543 - 572) *Queen Déullieth II the White Star of Lewdale of Ben Dellion-Luívath-Géoill (572 - 612) *King Eluti III Blood-drinker of Lewdale of Ben Dellion-Luívath-Géoill (612 - 615) Of the House of Cáilleoch: *Queen Féla the Seafarer of Cáilleoch (615 - 630) *Queen Céillu the Unhappy of Cáileoch (630 - 634) *Queen Léimma the Clear of Cáilleoch (634 - 678) *King Treil the Pointer of Cáilleoch (678 - 721) *Queen Léimma II the Successful of Cáilleoch (721 - 743) *Queen Céillu II Mother of Falcons of Cáilleoch (743 - 779) *King Treil II Dragonrider of Cáilleoch (779 - 840) *King Máll the Marksman of Cáilleoch (840 - 849) *Queen Luéllana the Murderous of Cáilleoch (849 - 900) *Queen Luéllana the Fearsome of Cáilleoch (900 - 955) *King Deorr the Unfortunate of Cáilleoch (955 - 965) Of the House of Aolcrann: *King Áille the Suffering of Aolcrann (965 - 1001) *King Áille II the Continuer of Aolcrann (1001 - 1035) *King Áille III the Uninteresting of Aolcrann (1035 - 1054) *King Áille IV the Listener of Aolcrann (1054 - 1088) *Queen Véla the Straightforward of Aolcrann (1088 - 1102) *King Luoi the Strong of Aolcrann (1102 - 1150) *Queen Véla II the Grey Lioness of Aolcrann (1150 - 1170) *King Luoi II the Lion Cub of Aolcrann (1170 - 1203) *Queen Véla III the Extinguisher of Aolcrann (1203 - 1243) *Queen Véla IV the Fleet-footed of Aolcrann (1243 - 1283) *Queen Véla V the Blue-Eyed of Aolcrann (1283 - 1323) *King Elverion the Last of Aolcrann (1323 - 1363) Between 1363 and 1375, there was no King as the War of the Evenstars took place between the contenders for the throne. Of the House of Meóirr Lúinaigh: *Lúin Evenstar of Meóirr Lúinaigh, King of the Valley (1375 - 1399) *Lúin II the Bright of Meóirr Lúinaigh, King of the Valley (1399 - 1410) *Lúina the Awake of Meóirr Lúinagh, Queen of the Valley (1410 - 1447) *Lúin III the Conquerer of Meóirr Lúinaigh, King of the Valley (1447 - 1450) *Lúina II the Peaceful of Meóirr Lúinaigh, Queen of the Valley (1450 - 1460) *Lúina III the Watcher in the Night of Meóirr Lúinaigh, Queen of the Valley (1460 - 1476) *Lúina IV Stargazer of Meóirr Lúinaigh, Queen of the Valley (1476 - 1503) *Lúin IV the Repairer of Méoirr Lúinaigh, King of the Valley (1503 - 1520) *Lúina V the Dark-eyed of Meóirr Lúinaigh, Queen of the Valley (1520 - 1552) *Lúina VI the Red Star of Meóirr Lúinaigh, Queen of the Valley (1552 - 1598) *Lúin V the Steadfast of Meóirr Lúinaigh, King of the Valley (1598 - 1607) *Lúin VI the Young of Meóirr Lúinaigh, King of the Valley (1607 - 1630) *Lúina VII Moon-skin of Meóirr Lúinaigh, Queen of the Valley (1630 - 1656) *Lúina VIII the She-Wolf of Meóirr Lúinaigh, Queen of the Valley (1656 - 1670) City The following pages describe the state of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine during the rule under different houses. *An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine under Lewdalian Rule *An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine under Cáilleochian Rule *An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine under Aolcrannian Rule *An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine under Meóirr-Lúinaighan Rule Events The following pages describe important events that took place in or involved An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine during the Era of Kingdoms. *War of Lovers (470 - 474) - a war between the forces of Queen Léuta Heartbreaker of Lewdale of Ben Dellion and her husband, King-Consort Lót of Meilli, culminating in the capture and subsequent execution of the King-Consort after having been found guilty of high treason. *Night of the Darkened Skies (553) - the night where around 1000 children were captured by Queen Déullieth the Bloodthirsty of Lewdale of Ben Dellion-Luívath and publically executed, earning her the nickname of "the Bloodthirsty". *Rebellion of the Unfortunate (615) - rebellion of the citizens of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine against the bloody tyranny of King Eluti III Blood-drinker of Lewdale of Ben Dellion-Luívath-Géoill, killing him and the remainder of the House of Lewdale publically. *Siege of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine of 733 - a siege by the enemies from the north, successfully warded off by Queen Léimma II the Successful of Cáilleoch. *Great Fire of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine (1209) - a fire that swept through the Back Alleys Without Ward, successfully extinguished by Queen Véla III the Extinguisher of Aolcrann. *Curse of the Oak (1203 - 1363) - the fact that every monarch from Queen Véla III till King Elverion the Last of Aolcrann reigned for exactly 40 years. *War of the Evenstars (1363 - 1375) - a war between the Houses of Meóirr Lúinaigh, Lewelve, Ben Móirt, Déolligheainn and Báifirr over the succession of the throne. The House of Meóirr Lúinaigh came out victorious. Category:History of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine